


For the First and Last time

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, based on sevenscheme, hoshi and everyone else p majorly involved were mentioned, jeonghan was there for 5 seconds, prison visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: Jisoo decides to pay Seungcheol a visit.





	For the First and Last time

“Is it really okay?” Jeonghan asked, watching as Jisoo tries to avoid his attempts of fingers intertwine and quickly turns back.

 

“Yea, we ought to do this.” Jisoo replies, slowly stepping into the room as he sees a smug Seungcheol sitting on one end of a table.

 

But Jisoo knows,  _ knows _ , from their past year that Seungcheol isn’t like that. Because no matter how smug his smirk were or how confident his posture holds, Jisoo always sees through him and his eyebags. Jisoo always offers him a can of coffee or a cookie his mother baked for his lunch when he could tell Seungcheol was far too tired.  _ Jisoo always knows. _

 

However, as Jisoo sits across from Seungcheol now, he realises he doesn’t really. He doesn’t really know Seungcheol, not anymore. The Seungcheol sitting across him, isn’t the one he fell for. And Jisoo now questions, questions if the Seungcheol sitting across him had ever fell for him. Because Jisoo plunged.

 

“So… are you going to talk? Or did you come to admire my face for the whole process?” Seungcheol speaks up, cracking a joke in the process. Jisoo didn’t find it funny like he used to. Not even when Seungcheol had that deceivingly warm smile as he tries to amuse other people. No. “You don’t have the luxury of time so just get on with whate-.”

 

“Let’s breakup.” Jisoo cuts him off. How fucking cruel. Jisoo feels the guilt crawl up to him as soon as he said it, barely before he finished his sentence, but the momentum, he keeps it and says it. Jisoo’s so fucking cruel - couldn’t even stay loyal to his partner of one year in the face of an impending death. 

 

Seungcheol stares, his expressions nonchalant but his eyes were sad and guilty and Jisoo just sees it because he fucking knows. “Is that all? You may go now.” He points to the door, standing up while Jisoo stays glued to his seat.

 

He could just go, just leave and let Seungcheol has that much of it, because anyone with a heart and a mind that trusts and loves, loved, would know very clearly  _ why  _ Jisoo had to do it. But no, it isn’t enough. His grip tightens on his pants, creasing it as he looks up, finally able to keep a steady gaze on Seungcheol. 

 

“I loved you, Seungcheol.” He starts off, “and I believed you did, I really believed in you, because when I wake up and everything happened and all the fingers were pointing at me and I looked at you and I thought ‘Seungcheol wouldn’t, Seungcheol would never’ but you did, and you framed me and you never said a word to defend me and I was so hopeless to convince myself that maybe I actually did kill Jihoon and-”

 

He takes a breath, his eyes watering.

 

“No I’m so-”

 

“No, you’re not!” Jisoo raised his voice. “What if they never found all the details and me, or Hansol, or Soonyoung, or anyone were sitting on your end of the table? Waiting for trial and death and getting all those things said about them in the outside? Will a sorry suffice when their funerals happen, and everyone who they once trusted as friends came in utter disappointment, or opted not to come at all? Will a sorry bring Jihoon back?”

 

Jisoo sniffs, but he quickly collects himself, he doesn’t let Seungcheol speak. 

 

“Will a sorry, make Soonyoung, who looked at Jihoon how you once looked at me, smile again?”

 

Silence. Jisoo snorts.

 

“Fuck.” Jisoo cursed, his sight focused on the dangling dimly lit lamp, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck fuck fuck, fuck you!” He stood up, was this close to clawing at Seungcheol until he hears the officer attempt to warn him. 

 

He sits. 

 

He doesn’t let himself look at Seungcheol. He doesn’t let himself absorb the remorse Seungcheol had in his eyes.

 

Because does it even matter. Had it ever, did they ever.

 

If Seungcheol cared, loved, he wouldn’t had lied and framed Jisoo as the murder. He wouldn’t have murdered. He wouldn’t have lied. Wouldn’t have dragged Wonwoo and Junhui into this. Wouldn’t have murdered. Wouldn’t have framed him.

 

The thoughts came so jumbled as he buries his head in his hands on the table. His loud sobbing resonates through the room.

 

Was he mad because Seungcheol murdered Jihoon? Because the man he had loved, sitting opposite him, was willing to see life as less than it is, really  _ human _ . Was he in love with someone whose hands were willing to commit to that, for some drugs? For an addiction Jisoo were taught time and again to shun and avoid.

 

Was he mad because Seungcheol framed him? Because the man he had loved, sitting opposite him. Doesn’t love him. Doesn’t love him enough to keep him away from the death sentence, doesn’t love him enough to spare him from being the accused. Doesn’t spare him from the fingers pointing. Doesn’t spare him from the nightmares. The thoughts that he, with his own two hands,  _ killed _ his friends.

 

He felt it, the pity, the mockery, the people whispering about how his  **_boyfriend_ ** framed him, changed his clothes with his own two hands, when the reveals were done. He felt horrible, he felt like he was the biggest victim of this whole ploy - and Jihoon’s fucking dead. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked and Jisoo doesn’t recept it, blocks the cracking out, that sign of tearing, of apologeticness, of regret. 

 

No, he would,  **_could_ ** never forgive Seungcheol.

 

He rubs the last drop of tear off his eye before facing ahead, he doesn’t know who he’s facing anymore, he focuses on the dull grey wall instead.

  
“Have a good life ahead, sir. It was nice having you around.  _ Goodbye.”  _ He bids farewell, stands up, bows and walks out the door, closing it with a slam.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first thing first, I didn't proofread this.
> 
> Second, I actually didn't took part in large part of sevenscheme, by the time I wanted to partake in it, the reveal was already done. So if there's missing or wrong context I sincerely apologise. 
> 
> Also, I've been trying to write other ships that isn't Cheolsoo for the past months I was on hiatus but when the reveal came out and with 80% of my mutuals going "Cheolsoo is dead!!!11!!!" I decide to play fairy godmother and grant their wish of Cheolsoo being dead. On top of me being rather inspired to write this. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Follow me on twitter: @jihancheois


End file.
